Scarab (DC)
Scarab is the name of some of the characters in th DC Universe. One is a female enemy of Robin. Two are evil counterparts of the Blue Beetle. Maat Shadid Scarab is an Assassin for hire who was first contracted by Johnny Warlock to kill Red Robin. Scarab is unlike other villains who follow a code of only killing people that she was paid to kill. She is a woman from Egytian descent. She is highly respected by many people, and was paid by Detectives Marcus Wise and Ramon Cavallo, two crooked cops who wanted Tim Drake dead because he evidence of their corruption. Tim manages to tail Scarab when she wasn't wearing her suit to a local cafe thanks to Stephanie Brown's intel. He grabs a tea cup with Scarab's prints on them and runs the prints through all databases. He only gets one hit and discovers that Scarab may have some sort of relationship to the newly deposed president of Egypt, Hosni Mubarak. Tim lures Scarab out into the open by having a public news conference. Scarab takes a shot and hits Tim while he is making his speech but as it turns out Miss Martian impersonated Tim so that the real Tim Drake can capture Scarab as Red Robin. Tim activates an electro magentic pulse that shuts down Scarab's suit thus immobilizing her. Scarab is sent to prison where her identity is finally revealed as Maat Shadid. As Tim rebuilds Crime Alley by day, Red Robin is out at night looking for clues on an Assassin's Tournament. The first mention of this tournament began when he captured a new Black Spider who was sent to kill Bruce Wayne. Red Robin intends to draw out the next assassin by using Lucius Fox as bait. Lucius attends a meeting with a Hong Kong businessman named Lau (from The Dark Knight film) in the Little Asia district of Gotham. As the meeting proceeded, Lucius fakes his death when someone takes a shot at him. Red Robin notices that the assassin is a Scarab looking wannabe. Tamara Fox breaks up with Tim because of his reckless decision to endanger her father. Tamara is of course angry with her father but Tim manages to move the Fox Family to a secure location until the Scarab assassin is caught. Red Robin decides to break the female Scarab out of prison in order to find out where this Scarab wannabe resides. At first, Scarab refuses to help Red Robin but Tim convinces Maat that her syndicate has left her to rot in prison for her failure so she might as well get some paback. Scarab agrees to help Red Robin and informs him that the syndicate is called the Covenant of Ka and they are located in Cairo so Red Robin uses one of Bruce's private planes to get there. After landing in Cairo, Scarab leads Red Robin to an underground hideout. Maat makes her way to an Egyptian shrine where she prays to shadows. Her prayer sets off a security system and Tim is attacked by an array of deadly security protocols. Scarab leaves Red Robin by running down a dark tunnel within the hideout. After escaping the security system, Tim is ambushed by the Covenant of Ka. Maat explains that her capture and the arrival of the Assassin's Tournament was merely part of her elaborate plan to have Red Robin spring her from Blackgate then lead him to Cairo where she could kill him for the humiliation he brought her in previous missions. After learning this crucial detail, Tim reaches for his watch and activates a mini EMP (electro magnetic pulse) in order to disarm the Scarab ambush. Scarab's ambush was foolish enough to wear an identical mechanized battle suit like Maat but Maat didn't fall for Tim's trick twice. She manages to escape through a series of underground tunnels. With a moment to herself, Maat realizes that Red Robin is a worthy opponent and his legacy should live on but only under her terms. Tim and Maat meet up once again in the catacombs beneath Paris. Promise set up this secret meeting between them because Maat and Promise are half sisters. They both belong to a secret order called the Daughters of Acheron and any daughter of Acheron possesses the ability to manipulate shadows thanks to their father. Acheron is quite possibly the Greek God Hades but in human form. Maat reveals to Tim that she is the half-sister of Ra's al Ghul. Maat and Ra's had the same mother but different fathers. Maat confesses how impressed she was by Tim's ingenuity and now she wants to bare his child before Promise kills him. Fortunately, Cassandra Cain has been following Tim ever since the Assassin's Tournament began. Cassandra makes short work of Promise and Tim takes down Maat. Tim was flattered by Maat's offer but at the same time, he can't over the fact that she has wanted to kill him for so long. Crime Syndicate Scarab is a member of the New Conglomerate, who truth are a version of the Crime Syndicate of Qward. Scarlet Scarab A psychotic mirror of regular Earth's Blue Beetle III, Scarlet Scarab is one of the core members of the Injustice Syndicate. His insanity is represented by regularly using the powers his own suit gives him to create armament far in excess of his enemies' response capabilities and harming innocents, even when they've cleared a path for him. He is so perverted he made an allusion when chatting with his suit that he had a hero's heart stored in a jar in his closet. He was present at the battle between the Syndicate and Red Hood's Justice Underground. He was soundly defeated and imprisoned in one of the cells formerly housing the heroes of the inverted universe. Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Criminals Category:Female Category:Male Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Batman Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Supervillains